Significa mucho para un Significante
by Sthefynice
Summary: Mimi a simple vista no logra descubrir el significado real de su regalo, y Takeru se propone en ayudarle, a su manera.


**Significa mucho para un Significante**

 **Sinopsis:** Mimi a simple vista no logra descubrir el significado real de su regalo, y Takeru se propone en ayudarle, a su manera.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei (Trollei) Animation. Yo sólo los uso para divertirme y desestresarme un rato, en todos los sentidos.

 _Éste fic fue concebido originalmente para el Concurso Especial: Tercer Aniversario del foro Proyecto 1-8 (2016)_

 **Notas Finales:** Quise poner en práctica algo de lo que he aprendido en Lingüística a lo largo de dos semestres por aquí y pues, a decir verdad, este escrito lo tenía guardado en mis archivos desde… ¿agosto del año pasado?, y bonita la fecha que escogí para publicar, ¿no les parece?

Anyway, primera vez que estoy trabajando con esta peculiar pareja. El reto en sí se trataba de escribir un oneshot con la pareja, género y color al azar. El color que me fue sorteado en la actividad, fue el Amarillo. Los personajes y el género sorteados se pueden apreciar en la parte de arriba.

Aunque por la fecha oficialmente ésta historia ya no participe, no quise quedarme con las ganas de escribirla y compartirles esto. Es un two-shot, y siendo honesta, aún sigo trabajando en el segundo cap, pero sé que pronto verá la luz.

En fin, ¡feliz Aniversario tardío para mis camaradas del Digi-foro!~

Disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno**

 _«La comunicación es una parte vital y fundamental para toda la humanidad, sin excepción»_ , expresó Takeru Takaishi (alias T.K., para los más allegados) en su block de notas. _«Gracias a ella, expresamos todo aquello que queremos compartir a terceros, e incluso podemos comunicarnos y llegar a conocernos de manera intrapersonal. Es decir, guiándonos por los criterios de nuestros más allegados, y hasta personas con las que no frecuentamos nuestro trato. Ciertamente, podemos añadir que poseemos un tipo de inteligencia interpersonal que, en ocasiones, es necesario el poder llegar a "despertarla" y a desarrollar por medio de terceras personas.»_ —Sentenció, remarcando lo último con mucho énfasis. — _«Somos entes plenamente impredecibles, dotados de numerosas capacidades y talentos para descubrir y comprendernos en muchos sentidos: el número de idiomas existentes no lo podríamos contar ni con veinte pares de manos. El lenguaje de señas es una muestra clara de que la humanidad ha querido expresar todo aquello que ha deseado transmitir, desde los tiempos más remotos._

 _«Señales, expresiones y sentimientos, símbolos, emblemas, letras... Todo englobado en un mismo universo, moviéndose y actuando de manera irrefrenable. Pero ¿debemos dar por hecho que nuestros pensamientos y necesidades son completamente entendibles para una persona, y que lo será de igual manera para alguna otra? ¿Realmente somos tan claros con lo que queremos y tratamos de transmitir? ¿Nuestra comunicación interpersonal es tan exacta, que no es necesario el recurrir de ciertos intermediarios para lograr nuestro objetivo a cabo, el ser finalmente comprendidos? ¿El sentido que le damos a un objeto, a una imagen, a un sonido, es el mismo que el que percibe la persona que tienes más cercana a ti?»_

Takeru Takaishi veía maravillado como su mano lograba coordinar con destreza, las ideas que desde hace tiempo revoloteaban en su cabeza. Había salido temprano de clases y no perdió mucho tiempo para poder refugiarse en la abundante sombra que ofrecía su árbol favorito de la preparatoria.

En ningún momento se dio cuenta del sonido de pasos que se acercaron hasta donde él se encontraba.

— ¿Qué haces, Takeru? —Inquirió una curiosa Hikari mientras se agachaba ligeramente a su lado y trataba de ver lo que éste escribía.

El rubio, sobresaltándose y sorprendido por su interrupción, cerró con exagerada brusquedad su pequeña libreta, forzando una pequeña sonrisa. —N-nada.

La perspicaz portadora del emblema de la Luz no le creyó, pero mientras le sonreía de vuelta, con eso le aseguraba que por esta vez se lo dejaría pasar. A fin de cuentas, su compañero era muy receloso de todo lo que escribía, desde varios meses atrás. Ignoraba por completo el contenido de sus largas y dedicadas notas, que a simple vista podía distinguir por la cantidad de hojas. Y no sólo hojas en blanco, sino también en sus documentos de Word, Evernote y Scrivener.

Hikari roló ojos, a medida que recordaba de manera fugaz y divertida como fue que terminaron en esta peculiar situación. ¿Acaso su mejor amigo realmente aspiraba a convertirse en un escritor? Ya podía llegar incluso a apostar su vida por ello.

Suspiró, mientras le tendía una mano. La luz del sol se reflejaba de manera espectacular en su cabello, y cuando Takeru no pudo expresar dicho pensamiento en voz alta, se dio cuenta de cuán sediento se encontraba.

—Ven, se nos hace tarde. Mi hermano me dijo que están por abrir los regalos.

Él asintió, aceptando su mano y ambos caminaron de manera tranquila y armoniosa hacia el lugar asignado.

* * *

Se había organizado una pequeña actividad anual: el primer día del mes de agosto era la fecha indicada para poder deshacerse (por adelantado), todo tipo de promesas y compromisos que no estuviesen relacionados con la celebración por un año más de vida, por un año más luego de sobrevivir a los eventos del Digi-Mundo y de seguir manteniendo sus amistades intactas.

Porque Takeru sabía que, por mucho que pasara el tiempo, la historia que vivieron había sido tan intensa, que una de las cosas notables que habían logrado era que los lazos con sus mejores amigos sencillamente se fortificaron.

Trataban de ser novedosos en todo lo que realizaban, y recientemente se integraron cuatro personas en el mismo grupo de siempre. Cinco, si tomaban en cuenta al reservado y frecuentemente callado, Ken Ichijouji. Éste año no harían la excepción a las actividades: el sorteo del Amigo Secreto Anónimo se había realizado durante meses y nadie tenía "excusa" suficiente para que a éstas alturas se les olvidara tal detalle. Así que, entre risas, una vez que llegada la primicia de agosto, luego de comer los deliciosos aperitivos que cada quién trajo, los digi-elegidos se sentaron en la grama, formando un círculo. Sus Digimons regresaron animados, dirigiéndose hacia sus respectivos compañeros humanos.

Entre risas y risas, todos se lanzaron miradas cómplices. Cada quién había escogido tiempo atrás el misterioso papel que contenía el nombre de la persona a quién se supone, le regalarían algo especial, un detalle significativo. Y no sólo eso, sino que debajo del nombre de la persona secreta, se había escrito un color al alzar. Por lo que el regalo, de alguna manera, debía contener dicho color o estar relacionado con él.

Y a Takeru Takaishi le había correspondido obsequiarle algo a la persona que jamás esperó desde un principio, ¿cómo eso podía ser posible? Sólo Sora y Hikari lo sabían. Tuvieron que saberlo tarde o temprano, ya que él mismo les había pedido consejos sobre qué regalarle a su amigo secreto que para ellas ya no era tan… secreto.

 _Amarillo._

Luego de la impresión inicial de la persona que le tocó, su segundo problema instantáneo había sido aquél respectivo color. Porque a pesar de no ser detallista en exceso con la ropa, jamás en la vida había visto a Mimi Tachikawa vestida de dicho color primario.

Y eso… ciertamente le preocupaba.

De hecho, siendo honestos, le había preocupado mucho desde el mismo día del sorteo. Por lo que sin perder más tiempo, al día siguiente recurrió a las mejores amigas más cercanas (Sora, Miyako y Hikari), quienes conocían muy bien a Mimi, para que le ayudaran. Al principio, pensó que había hecho lo correcto, todo estaba resultando de las mil maravillas, pero a medida que los minutos pasaron, Takeru se vio abrumado por la cantidad de información que ellas le otorgaron. Al final se encontró casi desde el principio, perdísimo, sin saber cuál sería el regalo perfecto para su... elegida.

No obstante, no quería profundizar sobre lo mucho que su opinión representaba para él. Quería darle un buen regalo y no decepcionarla, dejarle una muy buena impresión.

Por lo que no pudo ocultar la ansiedad que en su rostro se formaba a medida que la veía desenvolver su especial regalo. Si tuviese la manía de comerse las uñas, ciertamente era muy buen momento para ello. Las chicas le miraron con una mezcla de alegría y expectación, porque al final le habían dejado a él con la palabra final sobre el asunto, y no sabían exactamente qué fue lo que Takeru escogió, casi que a última hora para ella.

Mimi sintió la pesada mirada de sus compañeros sobre ella, y se carcajeó un poco para aligerar el ambiente. Hasta ahora, el intercambio estaba resultando todo un éxito, y los regalos habían sido bastante acertados. A Tai, por ejemplo, le habían regalado un llamativo y muy útil iPod color naranja, y ya se estaba imaginando la cantidad de música que le pondría. Yamato había sido bendecido con un par de lentes oscuros de marca, y ya los estaba estrenando con orgullo, Gabumon estaba presenciando de igual manera la alegría de primera mano. Y ahora... se estremeció ligeramente, era su turno. Quedaban pocas personas sin recibir regalos, así que Mimi no lo pensó dos veces para agarrar la cajita rectangular con su nombre asignado. De la emoción, la tarjeta de dedicación cayó suavemente en el pasto verde, y abrió sin muchos miramientos el obsequio.

Por un segundo, su rostro se iluminó. Luego, parpadeó y... siguió parpadeando repetidamente, borrando todo rastro de sonrisa. Con ambas manos, levantó con cuidado la tela de seda, inspeccionándola bien de cerca. Takeru no quitaba ojo de cada una de sus expresiones.

Segundos después, ella frunció el ceño. Casi de inmediato, colocó el elegante vestido nuevamente en su sitio, y alejando la cajita sin mucha discreción, trató de sonreír. Pero la expresión que trataba de transmitir no le llegaba a sus orbes, y el corazón de Takeru se contrajo.

Era más que evidente, no había necesitad de palabras en estos momentos, porque sin muchos miramientos dedujo la verdad:

 _A Mimi no le había gustado el vestido._


End file.
